theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Abbott
' William Foster "Billy" Abbott' is a fictional character in the American soap opera The Young and the Restless. He is portrayed by Billy Miller as of September 19, 2008; other actors that have played the part include a set of child actors, and four contract actors: David Tom, Ryan Brown, and Scott Seymour. Conception and casting Billy was born on-screen in 1993 and grew up naturally until 1999, when the producers decided to revise the birth date to 1983. Up to 1999, the character was played by child actors, first by a set of twins named Katrin and Margret Ingimarsdottir, then by Brett Sherman, Shane Silver, Blake Pontello, Josh Michael Rose and Scotty Leavenworth. When the character was SORASed, the character was first played by David Tom from July 26, 1999 to August 15, 2002. Tom opted not to resign his contract in 2002, but agreed to stay until August when Billy was written out. The character was absent from the show from August to December, even though he was suppose to return much sooner, but apparently the casting department had trouble finding a suitable replacement for the original actor. In 2000, Tom won a Daytime Emmy Award for playing Billy. Up to this day, he is the only Billy that won an Emmy. The character was recast with Ryan Brown, who first aired on December 26, 2002. During the actor's portrayal, rumors started floating around about the actor being dismissed, but when the actor was actually fired, the producers said it was storyline dictated. Ryan last aired as Billy on July 16, 2003. In 2006, a newcomer named Scott Seymour was reported to be taking over the role, and he first aired on August 15, 2006, but the actor was fired after only three months, and last aired on November 3, 2006. In 2008, Billy Miller was cast as the fourth contract actor to play the role. He first aired September 19, 2008. Storyline Billy Abbott was born in 1993. Before his birth John Abbott wanted his wife Jill Abbott to abort the baby she was carrying because he thought he was too old to be a father. Jill chose to have her baby anyway. John learned to love the child and was forced to fight for him when his marriage to Jill fell apart. John took Billy to New York City. When they returned in 1999, Billy was a teenager. He attended Walnut Grove Academy and surrounded himself with friends and enemies, including a rich girl named Brittany Hodges, party boy JT Hellstrom, Mackenzie Browning, Raul Guittierez and Rianna Miner. To get attention in school, Billy bragged to J.T. and Brittany about partying and was invited to a party that resulted in him getting alcohol poisoning. Raul came to Billy's rescue. Billy had a rocky friendship with Mac, but they began to feel romantic feelings developing when she kept by his bedside while he recovered. At the Junior Prom, they were both crowned King and Queen and realized they had feelings for each other. Billy's mother Jill was not pleased to learn that Billy was hanging out with Katherine Chancellor's granddaughter, so Billy and Mackenzie were forced to meet in secret. Brittany wanted Billy for herself so she tricked Mac into thinking Brittany and Billy were having sex. JT eventually spilled that it was all Brittany's plan. Jack Abbott trapped Billy and Mac in an elevator together and they finally sorted out their feelings. Jill had to cope with the fact that Mackenzie was better for Billy than Brittany was. At the time, Billy also tried to give Colleen Carlton advice on how to handle her life in Genoa City. Mac and Billy stayed together until Billy felt that they should move their relationship to a higher level by having sex, but Mac was not ready. They broke up, but stayed good friends. Billy came to Mac's rescue when her abusive stepfather Ralph Hunicutt tried to molest her. Billy was attacked by Ralph too, but Larry Warton saved him. Billy Grows Up Billy decided to do something different with his life so he decided to go to Louisiana to help Brock Reynolds build houses for the poor. Jill was not happy with the idea. Billy returned after a few months and reunited with Mac. They decided to share a loft with Raul and Brittany, who were in a relationship at the time. They got married. After their wedding ceremony, they were both shocked to learn that Billy's mother Jill was actually Kay's daughter, meaning Billy and Mac were first cousins. The marriage between the two was annulled and they both left town. Billy returns to Genoa City in August of 2006 for his father John's funeral. He begins to flirt with a waitress named Jana Hawkes, making Jana's boyfriend Kevin Fisher jealous. When it is revealed that Billy has developed an internet gambling problem, Jack relocates him to Hong Kong. In September 2008, Billy made a surprising return to town by showing up at Daniel Romalotti's art showing when it was revealed that Daniel's ex-girlfriend Amber Moore's new boyfriend "Liam" was actually Billy. Billy teamed up with his niece Colleen to ensure that Daniel and Amber stayed apart, but Colleen's plan fell through. Billy was then revealed to be the father of Chloe Mitchell's unborn child. Prior to Billy's arrival, Chloe married Billy's half-brother Cane Ashby. Billy was also disappointed to hear that Cane got a CEO position at Jabot Cosmetics before he did and he confronted Jill about it. Billy teamed up with the Abbott side of his family and the Bardwells to take over Jabot. The take over was successful but it caused a rift between Billy and Cane. Billy pursued Cane's former fiancee, Lily Winters. As part of pursuing Lily, Billy created an online alias named Sonny so he could get closer to her, which he later revealed to her. She reluctantly started dating him. Chloe On Valentine's Day, Billy and Lily went to the Abbott cabin, where a pregnant Chloe followed them and walked in on Billy telling Lily the truth about the paternity of Chloe's baby. Chloe's water broke and she was forced to give birth to the baby there with the help of Billy and Lily. Chloe was taken to the hospital where Billy watched as Cane acted as the baby's father. Billy got drunk after and had sex with Jack's soon-to-be ex-wife, Sharon Abbott. The following morning Cane learned the truth about the paternity of the baby and decided to fight for it. Lily dumped Billy after he confessed to fathering Chloe's baby. After the truth came out Cane refused to allow Billy to be the father but Billy consulted a lawyer about his paternal rights options. After he brought a toy to baby Delia, Billy was punched by Cane and intended to marry Chloe to get his paternal rights. Billy was miserable in his marriage with Chloe, so he started to date Mac (who turned out to not be his cousin after all). Chloe found out and they slowly divorced. Billy and Mac started getting closer and closer, until Mac decided to be Lily's surragate. (Lily was unable to have kids because of cancer.) This angered Billy, because the baby she would carry would be Cane's baby, and Billy was still upset about Cane trying to take little Delia away from him. He refused to allow his girlfriend to carry Cane's baby, so Mac dumped him. Billy started drinking and printing things about the Newman family in his newly purchased magazine publishing house, Restless Style. He made alot of enemies, and angered all his family and friends. Chloe, who was now reluctantly working for him, didn't feel comfortable with him around their daughter, and he was even arrested for a story he wrote because he refused to reveal his source, a juror who wasn't allowed to tell him about a case. Billy decided to stay in jail for the sake of the juror, but Chloe wanted him to be around for Delia's first Christmas and told the cops whom the source was. Billy fired her, and when he drunkingly tried to visit Delia on Christmas, Chloe kicked him out. On New Years Eve, his deceased father, John, visited him in a vision and showed him what his life would be like if he kept drinking: Mac would marry Kevin and have his kid, Kevin would take over Restless Style, his family would forget about him, Delia would grow up resenting him and he wouldn't even show up for her wedding day. Billy vowed to change his ways. Recent Developments Billy started to have an affair with the married Victoria Newman, while she was divorcing her husband, JT. Victoria wanted to keep this a secret because she and JT were fighting for custody of their son, Reed Hellstrom. However, when Victoria was arrested for her brother Adam Wilson's murder, she refused to give her alibi (which was she was sleeping with Billy at the time of Adam's murder). Billy stepped up and said that they were together. Billy and Victoria grew close, and after Victoria lost Reed's custody hearing, Billy talked her into going on vacation. They went to Jamaica where, in a drunken stupor, they got married. Both Jack and Victoria's father, Victor Newman, found out that they were in Jamaica together but neither of them suspected marriage. B Billy and Victoria tried to get their marriage annulled, but it took longer than they expected. Some Jamaicans sent Billy his wedding video and he deleted it... after his niece, Abby Newman, saw and recorded it. Abby asked Billy and Victoria to invest in her reality show. They refused. In revenge, Abby showed everyone the wedding video. Horrifed, Chloe cried "How could you do this to Delia?!" and slapped him. Billy and Victoria hurried back to Billy's trailer, where they had sex. Meanwhile, a frustrated Abby announced to Victor that Billy and Victoria were married. Victor showed up at the trailer where he found Victoria half naked. He made her get dressed and then tried to make her leave. Victoria refused and Victor pointed out that Billy only married her to get to Victor. Billy sneered that he loved Victoria and Victor huffed out. Billy tried to take it back, but Victoria seemed to know how he felt and even accepted the name Mrs. Abbott. Around the same time, Michael Baldwin discovered that their marriage wasn't legal, as the Jamaican law says all marriages have to take place before eight o'clock pm. Billy and Victoria attended the opening of Gloworm. During the night, Victor informed Victoria that Billy had released a photo of the gun she gave to a Japanese official to ensure Newman Enterprises' hold on the cosmetics market in Japan. While it was actually Jill who stole the picture off of a computer, Victoria was furious with Billy and broke up with him. Relationships: Parents: *John Abbott Sr. (father, deceased) *Jill Fenmore (mother) Sibling(s): *John "Jack" Abbott Jr. (paternal half-brother) *Ashley Abbott (paternal half-sister) *Traci Abbott Connolly (paternal half-sister) *Chance Chancellor (maternal half-brother) *Cane Ashby (maternal half-brother) Marriages: *Victoria Newman (invalid) *Mackenzie Browning (annulled) 2003 *Chloe Mitchell (divorced) 2009 Children: *Cordelia "Delia" Abbott (daughter, with Chloe) Grandparents: *Robert Abbott (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Bill Foster (maternal adoptive grandfather, deceased) *Elizabeth "Liz" Henderson Foster (maternal adoptive grandmother) Videos thumb|264px|left|Billy delievers Delia at the Abbott Cabin thumb|left|264px|A part of Billy's New Year's Eve dream thumb|264px|left|Billy and Victoria in Jamaica Photos Billy in 2001.jpg|Billy as a teenager Billy in 2003.jpg|Billy in 2003 Billy and Amber.jpg|Billy returns to Genoa City newborn.png|Billy delievers Delia at the Abbott Cabin Delia and Daddy.png|Billy holds his daughter billy and sharon.jpg|Billy and Sharon Billy and Chloe get married.jpg|Billy and Chloe get married Billy plans a romantic evening with Mac.png|Billy plans a romantic evening with Mac Billy kisses Mac.png|Billy and Mac kiss Billy and Chloe.png|Billy and Chloe Billy shirtless.jpg|Billy shirtless Billy and Colleen.png|Billy and Colleen Billy in jail.jpg|Billy in jail Billy and Mac celebrate their anniversery.png|Billy and Mac celebrate the anniversary they got "married" billy and victoria get married.png|Billy and Victoria get married